First Valentine's Day Together
by KefGurl47
Summary: Just a short Valentines day one shot. TIVA


**A/N: Just a Valentine's Day one shot featuring our two of our favorite people :)**

**Disclaimer: …they are not mine.**

* * *

The past week and a half has been long, stressful, and tiresome for all of Team Gibbs. A case that had them all around the city, hell all around the east coast, had finally come to an end. Once they were finished with paperwork they had a much needed three day weekend. And today just happened to be Valentine's Day.

"Got any plans McGee?" Tony asked as he was finishing up the last of the paper work for the week.

"Going to a movie with Abby tonight." He responded.

"Ooohhh. Isn't that nice."

"Nothing big, Ziva. Just hanging out as friends. Neither of us had plans."

"I see, McLovebird."

"Abby and I are nothing more than friends. I will see you both on Monday. Have a good weekend." McGee grabbed his stuff and headed out towards the elevator.

"What are your plans, Tony?"

"Nothing, actually. This is the first Valentine's Day that I do not have a Valentine. How about you, Zee-vah? Any special guy this year?"

"No."

"Maybe you can come over? If you want? Ya know, hang out as friends. Order some take out and watch a movie?"

"That would be nice, Tony. I would like that."

"Good." They both could not help the smiles that came across their faces.

They finished their paperwork within the next ten minutes. As they packed up and got onto the elevator, standing awfully close to one another, Tony ordered the take-out.

It was about 6pm and the sun was getting ready to set.

"I have an idea. How about we eat this in the park? I have a blanket in the trunk we could sit on and eat."

"Why do you have a blanket in your car, Tony? Do you use it often?"

"In case of emergencies, Ziva. Yes or no?"

"It sounds nice, Tony. Yes. Let's go."

They drove to a small park, consisting of plenty of grassy area and a playground. Tony grabbed the take out and the blanket and proceeded to walk to a nice area of grass up on a hill, away from the other people there.

"It is going to be a nice night." Ziva noted as she took a seat and reached out for the take out.

"Looks that way." They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, stealing soft smiles and slight touches as they reached around for the different containers. Neither pointed either out.

Ziva's prediction was right. It was turning in to being a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky and comfortable with only a light jacket. Tony went to throw away the take out as Ziva grabbed the blanket and was beginning to fold it.

"Ziva, wait." Tony called as he came walking back from the trash can several feet away from their spot.

"What, Tony? Are we not leaving?"

"I thought we could stay here a big longer. Gaze up at the stars. If you want. We don't have to."

"No, I did not think of that. It sounds beautiful."

She unfolded the blanket and laid it back down on the grass and sat down. Tony stood there, just staring at her for a moment. She patted the spot next to her, "You going to sit, Tony?"

"Oh, yea." He took a seat next to him, sitting closer than he had before. Then he proceeded to lie down, staring up at the stars. Ziva followed his lead.

They were lying side by side. Arms and thighs touching. Neither noticed, nor seemed not to care if they did. As Ziva gazed up at the stars, Tony set his eyes on his beautiful partner lying next to him.

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it Tony?"

"Yes, you are." He was still staring at her. Not processing what she had said.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

She had a small smile on her face and was beginning to blush.

"That is not what I said, Tony. I said it is a beautiful night, yes?"

"Oh, yes, yes it is."

"Do you really think I am beautiful?"Ziva questioned, turning her head towards him so they were looking at each other.

"Ziva, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are tough and strong and underneath the bad ass Israeli Mossad ninja exterior, you have such a kind and caring heart."

Ziva smiled, taking in what her partner had just said to her. Was he just her partner? They had been flirting with the idea of becoming more than just partners and friends for a while now, but what exactly were they? Did she want something more? Did he want to take that step and become more than just what they currently were?

She reached for his hand and took it in hers, squeezing it.

"Thank you, Tony. You are not too bad yourself. I think you are sweet on the inside and you care about those you love. On the outside you are tough and are not too bad looking…" She squeezed his hand that was still in hers and gave him a wink.

"But Tony? What are we?"

"What do you mean, Ziva?"

"I mean, I know that we are partners and friends. You are my best friend, Tony. There is no one that I trust with my life more than I trust you, but are we more than that? What are we doing?"

"I don't know. I guess that is up to you. I like you, Ziva. A lot. And more than a partner, best friend kind of way. Hell, I've fallen in love with you, crazy in love with you. But I don't want to ruin what we have…"

"Tony. I love you too." Ziva whispered while he was still continuing his speech.

"…what we have is good, not it's great. I love what we have. But I do want something more, Ziva. I want to build a life together, with you."

"Tony, did you hear what I said? I love you, too."

"Really?" His face lit up with the biggest smile Ziva has ever seen.

"Yes. I love you, so much, Tony. And I do. I want something more. I am tired of pretending."

Tony leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. He leaned up on his elbow so he was slightly over her and continued to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet, but full of passion. Their tongues dueling for dominance as they both let out a gasp. They only pulled back when they absolutely needed air.

"That was…" Ziva was trying to catch her breath.

'"Amazing." Tony finished her sentence as he lied back down on his back, grabbing her hand.

"Perfect, Tony. It was perfect. Why have we not done that before, not undercover I mean?"

"I don't know, but I know that I want to do that for the rest of my life."

Ziva smiled and moved as close as she could to him, snuggling up against his side and resting her head in the crook of his neck, placing a small kiss there. She could not imagine feeling how she feels now. So in love with this man who loves her back. Who she wants to be with, forever.

"I do too." She kisses him again. Softer this time, full of love.

"Hey Ziva…Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tony." They laid there for a good portion of the night, curled up in each other's arms, stealing light kisses here and there. This was just the beginning of what they both knew would be the rest of their lives together. Only one question was still left unanswered.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yea?"

"What do you think Gibbs will say when he finds out about us?"

He laughed and kissed her lightly, "Guess we'll find out!"

**END **


End file.
